


A Little Pampering

by kittymeow321



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Pampering, Spa Treatments, hurt/comfort but without the hurt, shiro gets the rest he deserves, shiro x rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymeow321/pseuds/kittymeow321
Summary: Everyone deserves a little pampering now and then.





	A Little Pampering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lancelee (ashleeforreal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleeforreal/gifts).



> This is for the amazing Lee, because they totally deserve it! I hope you like it! And thank you to Ari for the help!

When Shiro had been pulled aside by Lance for something “super important,” he hadn’t thought it would be for… this.   
  
“You know I can wash my hair myself right?” Could do it with a lot less hassle too probably considering the set-up Lance had prepared. How much time had he spent getting this ready? Obviously much more than he needed to. Shiro didn’t even want to guess where Lance had dug the reclining chair out from, though he knew he would have to ask him later at some point. The miscellaneous pieces built up to support the basin behind the chair were another story entirely that Shiro was glad he wouldn’t have to deal with. It almost looked like something Pidge would put together, so at least Shiro knew that Lance couldn’t have gotten his hands on it without the other paladin knowing. Shiro is distracted from pondering the origin of the last out-of-place object, an eye mask he had been handed before he was pressed into the chair, by Lance confusing things even further.   
  
“Yeah but that wouldn’t really count as pampering now would it?”   
  
Lowering his hands and the almost cute eye mask (quiznak, it has eyelashes printed on it. Some things really are just universal) into his lap, Shiro drops his head back to shoot Lance an exasperated look where he stood behind the basin tower. “And why do I need pampering exactly?”   
  
Lance looks up from the various bottles in his hands to shoot Shiro his own exasperated look, raising an eyebrow for added effect. “Everyone deserves a little pampering now and then Shiro.” Lance turns away to set the bottles down on the hovering Altean tray, missing Shiro’s blank stare. “We still have a few vargas before we make it to the next meeting, so we have some time for a little extra prepping. Are you really going to argue against looking nice for the Delmari delegates?”   
  
Lance had Shiro there. They all (well, most of them) put extra care into being presentable at important meetings like this one, but everyone would agree that Lance cleaned up the nicest out of all the humans. And Shiro isn’t just saying that out of bias. Lance is the only one who hasn’t needed Coran’s interference at one point or another, and has even helped some of the others get ready when Coran was too busy. Part of it had to do with Lance’s confidence while wearing clothing that was  _ literally _ alien to him, and the rest came from his impeccable Beauty Prep, as he calls it. If Lance was willing to trade away some of the time that he could be getting ready himself to help Shiro, then Shiro really couldn’t say no.   
  
Shiro hums in acceptance before sitting up straight again. “So, what do you want me to do?”   
  
There’s a pause before Lance steps up beside the chair and takes the eye mask out of Shiro’s loose grip. “First, I want you to actually  _ use _ this, holy crow, Shiro!” For how put-upon his voice sounded, Lance’s hands are impossibly gentle when they press against Shiro’s face. The alien mask sticks to Shiro’s face seamlessly as Lance smooths out the edges around Shiro’s eyes. There’s another, smaller pause before Shiro hears a slight snort and he’s smiling, about to ask how ridiculous he looks, until he feels a hand pressing down on his shoulder as the chair begins to recline. “Second, I want you to lay back and just relax! Let ole Lancey Lance take care of this.” Shiro can hear the smile in Lance’s voice, making his own widen involuntarily. Shiro listens to the quiet footsteps as Lance moves back around the basin and then hums at the light touch of fingers brushing through his hair. He has grown it out a bit more recently, but he’s still got the shortest hair on the team, not accounting for his tuft of white. This doesn’t seem to bother Lance though as he continues to work his way through Shiro’s hair. Nails lightly drag against Shiro’s scalp as a second hand joins the first. Hair parts around fingers as Shiro feels himself melt into the sensation. The quiet sound of movement in water creeps into the quiet before small plicks and drips join in. Soon enough Shiro feels a warmth trickle onto his hairline, water running down his head and wet fingers spreading it through his hair. More warmth is added as the white hairs are smoothed back, gentle fingers straightening them out and ridding them of any possible tangles. The longer this goes on, the less coherent Shiro’s thoughts become until he’s thinking ‘Definitely can’t say no to this.’ and slipping into a comfortable sleep.

~~~~~~~

It’s not hard to tell that Shiro has finally drifted off when Lance sees the way his mouth hangs open, face relaxing completely. The hand that slips out of Shiro’s lap to rest in the chair next to him is just as telling and Lance laughs quietly at the sight. It’s not often that Shiro lets himself completely relax, which is why Lance knew he needed something like this. He doesn’t sleep well on the best of days, and by the haze that had been creeping into his eyes the past few days… let’s just say that they both could use some relaxing. Pulling his hands away just long enough to squeeze some of the first concoction into them, Lance quickly returns to his ministrations. He bides his time in the quiet feeling the short strands slip through his fingers and watching the small twitches of expression on Shiro’s face as he sleeps, and that’s why, when he washes the first mixture out of Shiro’s hair, it’s so easy to hear the light hum and see that small quirk of lips. Lance feels a warmth pour into his chest as he smiles down the other man. Shiro might not relax nearly often enough… but Lance was happy to help with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just realizing that this is exactly 1k words and that's just. Really satisfying.


End file.
